The Children of the Sun
by booksarefriends
Summary: This is the story of two half-blood children. Set before Percy Jackson, this is the journey to find a place to call home. Please enjoy.:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my new fan fiction, it's called children of the sun. My little brother inspired me to write this so it's dedicated to him. :)**

**Please read, favorite, follow, review and enjoy.**

"Aaron! Come back!" I yelled as my little brother ran across the airport. I sighed and dropped my bag as I went to run after him.

"Dude!" I yelled when I caught up to him. "You can't just run off! We're going to miss our flight!" I took hold of his elbow and walked him back to where our bags were.

"I was going to buy you a chocolate from the shop!" He argued back, gesturing towards the sweet shop.

"That's sweet of you, but how were you going to do that?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"The lady over there dropped her money."

I laughed. Aaron always had an answer to everything.

"Come on. We're going to miss our flight."

Now would probably be a good time to tell you who I am. Hi! My name is Ilene Ellen. I know what you're thinking: Weird name right? Anyway, that was my brother Aaron. He's nine and I am thirteen. We are currently on our way to see I knew family.

You see, we're in foster care and I insisted that they didn't separate us. They find it hard to place us because, well, we're pretty much brats. At least that's what we've been told.

It's not that we try to get in trouble; it just sort of follows us. Well it does me anyway. Aaron isn't hard to look after, he just doesn't want to leave me and I'm a pretty bad influence on him. Anyway, we are currently at the airport so that we can be flown across the country to meet the new people who want to foster us. I'm nervous though I've never been on a plane before.

I never really knew my parents. My Dad left us; well this is what my mum told me, I remember playing with him and him smiling at me. Those are the good memories. The only thing that would've made them better was if Aaron was there then. Just after Aaron was born Dad stopped visiting, then Mum got sick. She died when Aaron was one and I was five, we've been in care ever since…

"Ilene..."Aaron called nervously. "It's back." He pointed over to where a lady was walking through the crowd towards us. Well I guess that's what other people saw, since they weren't paying any attention to her. What we saw was a thing, she had a human upper body and from the waist down, she was a snake. Around her fore arm was a stripe of snakeskin and there was one around her waist as well. Her eyes were completely black and her mouth was open, her pointed teeth showing.

I rushed over to a man standing a few meters away.

"Please tell me you can see that too?" I begged him gesturing towards the woman.

He looked at me like I was insane, then he started to walk off.

I looked at Aaron and he understood. We sprinted off towards a hallway we could see at the end of the long room.

We got to the door and ran around the corner.

"I'm sorry. You kids can't come in here." The security guard told us.

"Please!" I begged. I knew he couldn't help us even if he wanted to. But we were going to die and I needed to do something about it.

"You need to help us!" I told him. He looked at me like I was insane before grabbing our arms and leading us out of the corridor.

"It's okay. I can take them." Another security guard appeared at his left.

The first one nodded and let go of our arms. The second one grabbed our hands and led us out towards the entrance of the airport.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, not stopping.

"Yes." I told him.

"Do you guys know what's happening?" He asked as we got out of the airport.

"No. But I would like you to explain." I pulled my hand away from him and stepped backwards. Aaron came to stand next to me.

"Please." He begged. "Just get in the car, I'll explain later."

"We don't even know you! And yet you still expect us to go with you!" I argued.

"I'll go." Aaron said simply. I turned around to glare at him.

He shrugged and said. "It's that or get eaten by her." He pointed back to the entrance of the airport where the 'Woman' was walking out.

"The kids got a point." Said the security guard. "If I was you I'd get in the car."

They both looked at me so I grabbed Aarons hand and pulled him towards a white van.

We climbed in and I closed the door behind me. The security guard climbed into the front seat and started the car.

We started to drive out of the car park, when the… thing was in front of the car.

Aaron yelled in fright but the security guard dude just kept driving.

We hit her and she exploded into a puff of gold dust.

We kept driving like nothing had happened.

"What was that?!" I asked, leaning forward.

The security guard was just sitting in his seat, his grip on the steering wheel tighter than it had to be. We were driving well over the speed limit and none of us had seat belts on, but I didn't care.

"That was a creature called Lamia. Now if you guys would just be quiet for a while I would really appreciate that. I don't mean to sound rude, but trust me when I say, all your questions will be answered soon."

I sat back and did up my seat belt.

After about an hour of driving Aaron fell asleep.

"Who are you? And where are you taking us?" I asked.

He glanced at me in the mirror. "My name's Aleks and I'm taking you to a place called camp half- blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Hey guys! Please review, favorite and follow!**

**Thanks to Fawndeer and Thesilveroaktree for reviewing.**

**Enjoy…**

"Are we there yet?" Aaron asked for about the one-hundredth time this trip.

I groaned and shifted myself so I was looking out the window at the country scenery that was passing us quicker than it should have been. It really was pretty here.

"Not yet." Aleks said from the front seat. "Nearly though."

"Good." Aaron mumbled. He hated long car trips.

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Aaron asked. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like he was going to tell us anything. As soon as we stopped, I was going to take Aaron and run, this guy was too weird. I tuned out of their conversation and started to think about random stuff. Like how much trouble we were going to be in once we were caught running away. It wasn't the first time we had ran away, so I know the drill.

I wanted to call the foster care agency and tell them that a security guard had kidnapped us, but Aleks confiscated my phone. He said something about it being to dangerous.

"Here we are." Aleks said interrupting my thoughts.

He parked at the bottom of a hill. I looked up to see a huge pine tree standing at the top.

"Wow." Aaron whispered.

"Come on." Aleks said climbing out of the car. I opened our door and climbed out. It felt good to stretch my legs, so I didn't complain when Aleks told us that we had to walk the rest of the way. I still had no idea where we were going but I followed him anyway.

Once we reached the top of the hill, I stopped. Looking down I could see a huge area of land. There were people everywhere, some of them were carrying swords and knives, but the weirdest thing was that some of them weren't… human.

I looked at one man, who I thought was a man at first but then I saw his legs. From the waist down, he seemed to be some kind of animal. Aaron seemed to have seen it too. He was standing next to me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. Aleks started to walk down the hill and I followed him, Aaron trailing along behind me.

"Aaron." I told him, turning around to face him. "Stay here, okay. I'll come and get you in a minute if it's safe. If something goes wrong, call the police. Got it?" He nodded so I gave him a quick hug. "I'll be back soon okay?"

I started to run back towards Aleks. I followed him until he came up towards a huge blue house. It had to be at least four storeys tall. Aleks walked straight up to the door and walked inside me following behind him. I looked at every thing cautiously, I had know idea where I was and I didn't know why I was here.

"Did you find them?" I heard a voice ask as Aleks walked into the room.

"Yep." He answered. In the centre of the room sat a man in a wheelchair. He had kind, brown eyes which looked like they had seen everything, a scruffy beard and thinning hair brown hair. He looked me over with a look on his face, like he expected something of me. He obviously didn't know me very well then.

"Hello my dear," I said optimistically. "I'm Chiron. You must be pretty confused right now." I glared at him, but didn't answer back.

"She's a stubborn one. Hasn't said anything since we left." Aleks told him.

Chiron looked me over again before saying. "Where's the boy?"

A look of shock came over Aleks face when he realized that he had only one child with him. He looked around the room like he was expecting Aaron to jump out.

They both looked at me. I crossed my arms and told them, "His gone to hide and if you don't let me go he's going to call the police."

They looked at each other before Chiron pushed his wheel chair so that he was in front of me. "I know you're scared but-" He said softly before I interrupted him.

"I'm not scared." I insisted.

"You have to believe us, you need to trust us. We aren't going to hurt you. Why don't you go get your brother and then I'll explain everything."

There was something about this guy that made me want to trust him, so I nodded and headed towards the door. Before I left the room, he asked. "What's your name?"

"Ilene." I answered before walking out of the house.

As I walked back up the hill, I noticed everyone staring at me. I crossed my arms and tried to ignore them but it still bothered me.

When I finally made it to the top of the hill and looked around. I felt a wave of panic go through me when I realized that Aaron was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Please review, favorite and follow.**

"AARON! AARON!" I ran through the camp screaming his name. People looked at me like I was insane but I didn't care. I'd been running for a few minutes, and still no sign of him. What if he was hurt? I accidentally knocked over a guy, who then started calling me some pretty bad names. Usually I would have stopped to see if he was okay but I was worried about things that are more important at the moment.

I ran into some sort of arrangement of small buildings. I stopped and looked around. Still no Aaron. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I felt as if I was going to fall over.

"I know where you brother went." A small voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see a small girl, about Aaron's age. She had big grey eyes and blonde hair that was twisted into a bun.

"How did you know he was my brother?" I asked. I wanted to ask her where he was but for all I knew she could be playing a joke.

"He looked like you." She told me. It was true; Aaron and I did look alike. We had the same caramel colored hair and gold eyes.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

She nodded. "I saw Connor and Travis walk of with him. It looked like they were heading towards the lake."

"Thank you so much…" I started before realizing that I didn't know who she was.

"Annabeth." She told me smiling.

"Thanks Annabeth." I started to walk of before realizing that I had know idea where the lake was. I looked over at Annabeth. She giggled and pointed over to the right.

"That way." She said.

"Thanks again."

I started to walk over in the direction that she was pointing in. I walked for a few minutes until I came across a clearing. I could see the lake and I also see two guys cracking up. They were standing on some sort of pier that went to nearly the centre of the lake. I followed their gaze and saw what they were laughing at; there in the middle of the lake was Aaron. He was treading water with an annoyed look on his face.

I walked up behind the two guys quietly. How dare they push my brother into a lake. Aaron's eyes light up when he saw me but I placed a finger to my lips, telling him not to say anything. The two guys were to busy laughing to notice anything. Once I had reached them, I put my arms out and pushed them into the water. They splashed around for a bit before pushing their brown hair out of their eyes and looking at me.

"What was that for?" One of them asked.

"That was for pushing my baby brother into a lake." I said as I helped Aaron out of the water. "Come on." I said and grabbed his hand and started to lead him away.

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked. I ignored him and kept walking.

I managed to get back to the buildings before they caught up to us. I pretended like they weren't behind us and started to tell Aaron off.

"I told you to stay there! Why did you wander off?! Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. He gave me a hug. "I got bored." I understood. Neither of us was very good at staying still. We were told that it was because we both have ADHD. As If that wasn't bad enough, we were also both dyslexic. This was one of the reasons we had a hard time finding a home. What I hadn't noticed before was how big this place was. While I was looking for Aaron, I hadn't even thought about how I was going to find my way back to the house.

I turned around to see the two guys. They looked a bit older than me, and they had brown hair and sarcastic grins. One of them was taller than the other but besides that, they looked identical.

"Lost?" One of them asked grinning. I glared at him but Aaron nodded.

"If we show you the way will you tell us who you are?" The other one asked.

I thought for a second before nodding.

"Come on then." Said the shorter one, grabbing my elbow and dragging me of in some direction. I was sure they were going to push us in a lake or something again, but they didn't, within a few minutes we were at the blue house again.

"Uh… Thanks." I said turning to walk off, but one of them grabbed my arm.

"Nah ah." He said. "You said you'd tell us who you are." Oh yeah. I pulled my arm away before answering.

"Ilene." I told him.

"Which cabin?" He asked his head leaning slightly to the side.

I looked at him puzzled. "Cabin?" He opened his mouth to say something but then Chiron wheeled himself out. "Ah. I see you found your brother." He said to me before looking over Aaron and the two guys, who were soaked in lake water. I nodded.

"Come inside." He said before going inside expecting us to follow.

"I guess we see you later." One of the guys said. I nodded and then followed Chiron, pulling Aaron behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Please read, enjoy, review, favorite, follow and share. :)**

_Half an hour later_

Click. Chiron turned off the TV. I was sitting on the couch with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Aaron was sitting next to me, his mouth open slightly.

"Cool!" Aaron yelled suddenly, making me jump.

Chiron smiled. "I'm glad you've taken it so well." I could feel him watching me, but I tried as hard as I could just to stare out the window.

"Now I'm going to show you around the camp." He told us. Aaron stood up and looked at me. "Ilene?" He asked me cautiously, as if I was going to start crying any second now.

I didn't want to go for a tour, I wanted to find a quiet spot somewhere and then die. I was trapped in this camp until some sort of monster killed me. I couldn't ever leave and I couldn't ever be a normal person. Aaron grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Chiron was still in the wheel chair. Now that I knew he was half horse, I wondered why he was still pretending to be normal. He probably didn't want to scare us, well, me.

He showed us the archery range and the stables, the amphitheatre and arena, and then javelin arena and the strawberry fields. The strawberry fields were by far my favorite thing on the tour. A few of those goat-men, which I was told were called satyrs, were playing music to the plants on these reed pipes. I had always liked music and it was comforting to hear something normal. Even if the sound was made by goat people

He took us to those small buildings I had seen earlier and explained that they were cabins. There is one cabin for each god and the god's children live in their parent's cabin.

"Do you know who our parent is?" Aaron asked Chiron eagerly.

Chiron shook his head. "The gods choose to claim their children; until they do we can only guess. Even if we know who the parent is, we cannot place the child until they are claimed. Do you have any idea who your parents are? Aleks said you were alone when he found you."

Aaron looked at me before quietly saying. "Ilene knew them." They looked at me.

"Did you know your parents, Ilene?" Chiron asked me gently, as if I was delicate and going to break if he talked to loud. I looked away and nodded.

"Can you tell me about them?" He asked. I considered telling him no but instead I said.

"There's nothing to tell." I insisted. "Dad used to visit me but then he left. Mum went weird after that, she didn't care about me anymore. After Aaron was born she died."

"So." Chiron began. "It sounds like your godly-parent was your father. We won't know who your father is until you get claimed though, so until then you will be staying in cabin eleven." He showed us to a small, brown, wooden cabin. Out of all the other cabins, this one was the most normal.

"Hermes." Chiron announced.

I walked inside cautiously. Inside it was just as plain as the outside; it had brown walls and a hard floor. There were a few bunk beds around the edges of the room, but that obviously wasn't enough because the floor was also covered in sleeping bags.

"That's a lot of people." Aaron said next to me. I tried to remain as calm as I could but inside I was terrified. I wasn't very good with people.

We went back outside to Chiron. He told us that he would send someone down with some stuff for us. This was very helpful since we had left the few things that we owned at the airport. We thanked him and then went back inside. I sat down on a spot on one of the only vacant spot on the ground. I sat there for about an hour, staring at the wall.

"Ilene?" Aaron asked from behind me.

"Yeah?" I answered flatly.

"Do you mind if I go explore?" He asked carefully.

"Not at all. Go have fun." I told him, making sure my voice didn't show any emotion.

He muttered thanks and then I heard him walk out, shutting the door behind him. A waited a few minutes, to make sure he was gone, and then I had a meltdown. I didn't want him to have to see his big sister cry. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I didn't want to be here, it was too weird. In the last few hours, my life had changed. I had always known I was weird but this was too weird. My whole life I had tried to protect Aaron, I had insisted that I stayed with him. Every time our caseworker tried to convince me that it would be better for Aaron if we were separated, I would disagree. Then today I found out that the whole reason why we had been attacked by all these monsters was because I had reached a certain age, and Aaron was in danger because he had been around me.

If we found out who my Dad was, would he love us? Would I want him to love us? He left us. I've had to take care of Aaron by myself since I was five years old. He didn't come back when my Mum had died and he didn't try and find us when we were being moved from home to home because nobody wanted us, he left us to fend for ourselves.

If he didn't love us then why would he love us now?

I was interrupted by the sound of laughter. I looked over my shoulder to see the two guys from the lake. I quickly wiped my eyes. They looked as surprised to see me, as I was to see them. There was a moment of silence before the taller one asked. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and they kept talking about what ever they were talking about before and I went back to my staring at the wall.

"Don't you have any stuff?" A voice asked. I looked up to see one of the guys staring down at me. I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"I left my stuff at the airport before I came here."

"That's not too bad." He told me. "You can just get some of your other stuff from home in the holidays." I nodded.

"Here have this." He said, handing me a chocolate bar.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked. We weren't allowed to leave the valley.

"Stole it." He shrugged and then went back over to where his brother was and sat down.

"So, you just go around stealing things from the camp?" I asked. They both nodded.

They started to go on about the latest pranks they had pulled. I wasn't really listening and I think they knew that, but they kept talking anyway.

The guys stood up and walked towards the door.

"You coming?" They asked.

"Coming where?" I asked.

"Um. Coming to dinner." One of them told me, speaking to me as if I was three.

I nodded and stood up, following them out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Thank you to the guest who reviewed. **

**Enjoy…**

The pavilion was noisy and crowded, especially table eleven. A few tables were empty but every had to squish up all together on the Hermes table. It seemed like I was invisible, nobody was talking to me or even acknowledging me, and I really didn't mind. Aaron seemed to have made a few friends, they were all fighting over who would sit next to him, then he told them that he wanted to sit next to his sister. I guess that means I wasn't totally abandoned.

Chiron wasn't in his wheel chair anymore, and that took a while to get used to. It's not everyday you meet someone who's half horse half-human.

Chiron banged his hoof on the stone floor and the noise died down.

"To the gods!" He toasted. Everybody around me raised their glasses and repeated him.

Some girls came forward handing out platters of food. I had been told that the girls were wood nymphs and looking at them, I could believe that. Maybe it was the slight hint of green to their skin or the way they moved. I don't know, they just looked… different.

I watched people speak to their glasses and it fill up with whatever they wanted. I looked at Aaron who whispered to me. "Tell it what you want." He then peered at his glass before telling it. "Lemonade." It filled itself up with Lemonade. He looked at me, his eyes wide. "Cool! You try!" I lifted the glass to my face at looked at it before placing it down on the table. "Um. Water please." It filled up. That was really cool.

I drank a bit of my water. It tasted normal and it looked normal, so I guess it was okay.

People at the table started to hand around the platters of food. I took a piece of bread and some grapes and placed them on my plate. I looked over at Aaron, who was nearly always hungry, he was loading up his plate with so much food I doubted he could eat all of it without exploding. He was about to take a bite when everyone stood up and walked over to the fire in the middle of the pavilion.

"Umm. What are we doing?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Giving some of our food as an offering." She explained.

I watched the other campers drop bits of their food into the fire. Out of all things to do, burn your food for the gods? Why waste all that food? Then it was the girls turn.

She bowed her head and dropped an apple into the flames. She bowed her head.

"Mother. Please show me who you are." She straightened up and walked of.

I copied what she did. "Hermes." I mumbled. "Thanks for letting me stay in your cabin."

I didn't really want to thank my Dad. He abandoned me.

I waited for Aaron to finish begging our Dad to tell us who he was and then we walked back to the table. I ate my dinner slowly, ignoring Aaron who was keeping up a constant stream of chatter next to me. Once everyone had finished their dinner, a man who was sitting next to Chiron stood up.

"Who's that?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Oh. That's Mr. D. He's not very nice, I try to avoid him."

"Yeah. Yeah. Hi. Capture the flag tomorrow night. Also somebody raided the camp store of all it's chocolate bars, I don't really care but you should all know that if you get caught you're in a lot of trouble. Oh. Also we have to new campers, Ellen and Andy Ilene." He stopped to take a drink from his glass before mumbling. "Or something like that anyway." He cleared his throat and continued. "Now. Why don't you go alone to your campfire and stop annoying me." Chiron frowned at him and everyone cheered, standing up.

We walked down to the amphitheatre, were we all sat around a campfire. Aaron sat with his friends and I sort of sat by myself on the side. A few people told ghost stories. They weren't really scary but I still enjoyed them, they were more funny than anything else.

After a particularly gruesome ghost story, a blonde boy came over and sat next to me.

"Hi." He said. "You must be Ellen. I'm Luke."

"Um. Actually it's Ilene."

"Oh. Well, Hi Ilene. I'm Luke, Counsellor of Hermes cabin." He introduced himself.

"Uh. Hi." I answered turning my attention back to the flames. There was an awkward silence before he asked.

"So. How do you like campHalf-blood so far? There's a rumor going round that you're not taking it to well." Of course there was. The Hermes cabin must be so proud to have gained a thirteen-year-old girl with problems.

"Um. It's… different." I finally answered.

"I know it's weird at first but you will get used to it. You learn to love it." He told me.

"You're brother seems to be enjoying it." He continued.

"Yeah well, that's Aaron. He accepts change really well. I reckon if the earth flooded, he'd probably just grow gills." He laughed lightly.

"Oh. By the way, I put some stuff in the cabin for you. And one of the other campers heard you weren't taking the news to well and donated their bed to you, so you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh. Thanks."

After the campfire we al went back to our cabins. I climbed into bed straight away and curled up, listening to everyone's conversations. Just before lights out, Aaron came up to me, thinking I was asleep, He gave me a hug and said goodnight. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day than today was.


End file.
